ROBIN O' THE HOOD
by Dark-Bandit
Summary: *UPDATED when Robin finds his cousin, and gets his own squire, what evils befall himself and the friar.
1. Good news

ROBIN O' THE HOOD  
  
A/N: I don't own what you recognize and do what you don't. You follow me?  
  
It was a beautiful day in Sherwood Forest. Two boys, an old one and a young one were playing "archer" out in the deer-fields. The older one, Christopher Fitzooth, was 17. The younger one, Robin Fitzooth, was about 11.  
"Come on in boys," yelled their mother, Eleanor, "The stew is ready and your father will be home any minute. Besides, those are King Henry VII's deer and I'm afraid you might accidentally kill one."  
The two boys tramped inside to wash their hands. Their mother saw the sticks Robin had been carving. "Why my goodness Robin, what in the name of the Crusades are you doing with those twigs? Are they for the fire? Surely you know that firewood can be any shape?" asked she. "Yes please tell us," asked his father with a large white blotch on his head. "Is it snowing father?" asked Robin hopefully. "No. It was the goose bombs," said his father with a slight blush *snicker*.  
"But tell us, what are the twigs for?" "These are arrows, mummy," answered Robin holding one up in the air. "See, I made 4 score and 7 extras!" (Pathetic I know) "Why, those are peacock feathers on the ends! The peacocks around here belong to the king! Did you kill the king's peacocks?" "No," answered Robin truthfully, "I only plucked feathers off of sleeping peacocks. Will you please test the arrows pa?"  
"Sure thing my son, so soon as my stomach owns this pie; let's eat!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *********8  
  
After supper was over Pa, AKA Lord Locksley tested the arrows. Of all 87 only 25 reached the target. "WHAT THE #^((*# #&(( $#!+ @$$ DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? THESE ARROWS ARE- "Pretty" said Eleanor " by the way I've got us 3 tickets to the Nottingham Fair! I realize that you can't come Hugh but Chris could come." "No I can't" Chris spoke for the first time that evening "you know that my wedding is in 6 months. I have to go start the preparations." "Oh, that's right, Tina Abraham; the lucky bride" squeaked Eleanor in delight.  
"Well any who you can't go without an escort. You'll go with the old clerk of York. What's his name/ Rabbi Tucker? Friar Tuck, that's right. you'll do with him," said Hugh.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********8  
  
The friar gladly came and they set of through the dark, dark dark, dark dark, dark dark, dark dark, dark dark, dark dark, dark dark, dark dark, dark dark, dark dark, dark dark, dark dark, dark dark, dark dark, dark dark, dark dark, dark dark, dark dark, dark dark, dark dark, darkness of Sherwood. It was not long until Will O' the Green and his band of outlaws interfered. "You gotta pay a tool if your gonna pass through this joint!" roared Will. "But all we have is our horses."  
"That's not enough"  
"Then we'll kill you!"  
"I have a better solution." They all looked at the clerk like he was kookie to reason with an outlaw. But alas, he was a man of God so they let him speak.  
"I propose an archery contest between Robin and Master Will. If Robin wins then we go in and out of Sherwood as we please. If Will wins than Robin and I will join his outlaw band.  
Well I bet you've guessed what happens. Robin looses and they are forced to be employed. But Will lets Robin's conditions be fulfilled as well and they continue on to Nottingham. 


	2. Six flags?

CHAPTER 2  
  
Robin and company quickly hurried off toward Gamewell and the Nottingham Fair. Once they got there they met up with George Montfichet of Gamewell, Robin's uncle, and his bodyguard Warrenton.  
"May I take your son from here, Lady Eleanor? Oh goody! You've brought a friar; this is Robin's schoolteacher that you're always talking about right? I've heard that you're Robin's favorite! Would you care to join us in the fair?" friar tuck seemed a little hesitant but then, he remembered the fried dough...  
In first grade robin made a life size statue of the friar out of fried dough and gave it to the friar for his birthday. In second grade it was a statue of King Henry. In third grade, after the friar's wife caught the plague, he gave him one of his wife. In forth grade, it was of Jesus. And in fifth grade, it was of Robin himself! Not only was he Robin's favorite teacher, but Robin was his favorite student.  
"Normally I wouldn't go to and event with such vanity as a fair," said tuck "But I'll do anything for my little Robby. I am sure we can expect great things from him!"  
They had a blast! Robin and tuck went on the Superman: Ultimate Flight, George and Robin went through the haunted tunnel. (They asked friar tuck to come but he said it was evil and he better stay off, and when the ride was over, Robin thanked him for the warning or else he would have been really scared, he was scared, but not like totally scared like)  
But Robin had 4 favorite things. At the bottom of the four was the Topspin, second lowest was Starship, third was palm readings. But at the top was the tumbler family!  
Oh they were magnificent! Wrestling acrobats jumping all around, and Robin's favorite one was little 10 year old Will. They made the wrestling so that it was Will's father and his two 18 year old brothers against little Will. But he always won! Robin knew it was fake, but it looked so real!  
Seeing Robin in the crowd when the act was over, Will jumped down to greet him. They talked and chatted for a while and eventually decided that Will should join Robin as his squire. This made Robin very happy.  
But what scared him is that the palm reader was none other than Will O' The Green! 


	3. The outlaws

CHAPTER 3  
  
On their way back home George and Will saw Robin's bow and quiver. They both had ideas for Robin's future, but Will spoke first. "Are you gonna try to be a soldier when you graduate pilgrim school?" he asked. "You betcha," answered Robin "Are you a good archer?" "Yes" "Good Shwash- blah Swashbuckler?" "Yes" "Quarter-staff, single stick, and wrestling?" "No, are they important?" "Yes, very." "Why?" "If you lose your weapon." "Then I'll stay here and you two can teach me."  
So that was it. Robin stayed in Gamewell. But what happens next surprised everyone. You may not know it, but Robin has a 22-year-old cousin named Geoffrey the outlaw. He was involved in Prince John's rebellion, only because he was forced to.  
Within the week, Geoffrey appeared in Robin's chamber. "AAAAAAAAAAAAugh!" Cried Will. "THE YALLER LADY! WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" "Yellow Will? Are you colorblind?"  
"It is I, your cousin, GEOFFERY!!! It is you for whom I come. I wish to be in the joustings. I will be disguised as the scarlet knight. But I need 2 partners. With your knowledge of fencing/shwash- blah swashbuckling and Will's knowledge of quarter staff, you-two will be perfect."  
"I will accept your offer," said Robin, "Besides," said he "I am already taking part in the archery tournament."  
So the clerk got their disguises, had some fried dough, got their weapons, had some fried dough, readied their horses, and had some fried dough. 


End file.
